THE JOURNEY OF A YOUNG WARRIOR
by Arceus Biju-Dama No Jutsu
Summary: Naruto gets transported to a new world as a reward for saving the world, from Kami. He will go to this new world and take the world by storm with the help of his new acquired slave - Midori . This will contain major anime X-Overs along with a Godlike Naruto. Sharingan! Naruto , Rinnegan! Naruto , Smart Godlike! Naruto . NARUTO X OC and others
1. A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN NARUTO . I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS...**

 **THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFIC...SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF MY WRITING IS NOT UP TO THE MARK .  
**

**THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN MANY DIFFERENT ANIME CROSSOVERS ... SO PLZZZ READ IT AND TELL HOW YOU LIKED IT...**

 **THE JOURNEY OF A YOUNG WARRIOR**

 **A NEW CHANCE AT LIFE**

I saw them sitting beneath an old tree  
and they were waiting there for me  
with arms stretched open wide  
showing me a place inside  
how it was burning against the night  
a blinding, brilliant golden light  
when they spoke it sounded like a song  
and i knew that i didn't really belong  
because i was tired, too weak  
couldn't find the words to speak  
they knew i wasn't ready to return  
i still had so much to learn  
this life was too short to give up  
when i hadn't seen or heard enough  
whispers in my ear drift down to my heart  
the world around me was falling apart  
so gently they guided me home  
i knew then i had to carry on  
and i felt like i was ripped away  
from a place i couldn't stay  
so I've made it my life long duty  
to always find hope, truth and beauty  
and to know there's always more  
something to have faith in, fight for  
to be the best i possibly can  
and someday they will take my hand  
i came so close, so near to death  
all my dreams were in a breath  
i came back fighting, gasping for air  
with stars in my pockets, leaves in my hair  
beneath an old and ancient tree  
a second chance was waiting for me

\- Ashley Brooke Payne

As Naruto lay dying in the battlefield he remembered the events that occurred just a few hours ago...

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU** **-**

 _" Madaraaaaaaaaaaa.! I will kill you and send you to the darkest pit of Hell.." cried Naruto as he saw Hinata die at Madara's hand . He saw many people dear to him die at the hands of the rampaging beast Juubi and Madara , but the death of the love of his life die beside him was unforgivable ..."Take this ,_ _ **SUPER BEAST GIANT BIJUU : ULTIMATE SPIRALING SPHERE**_ _... " Cried a angry Naruto ._

 _" AAHHHH! I will never be defeated by a sore looser like you...AAH!" cried Madara as he fell in battle ._

 _"This is the judgement of your Sins Madara..."_

 _"_ _ **RRROOOWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**_ _" Came the terrifying voice of the beast known as Juubi . " I will destroy all humanity..." Roared the beast ._

 _'I need to do something fast' , thought Naruto . He then channeled every last bit of power that he had into one powerful attack ._

 _"_ _ **FUUTON : EXTRASENSORY RASENSHURIKEN**_ _" Cried Naruto giving every bit of his remaining power to subdue the beast ._

 _But he couldn't live to see the result . His vision became blurry and the last of the greatest shinobi fell in battle_ .

 **FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI** -

' _W-Where a-am I ? W-What happened to the beast ?_ ' Naruto questioned himself as he found himself at an unknown place surrounded by white clouds .

" You don't need to worry Naru-Kun . The beast has been sent back in hell and all his powers sealed into you . As for your first question , you are in a place known as **Astral Plane**. " said a white Goddess that has materialized from nothingness in-front of Naruto .

" But who the hell are you and what am I doing here?"

" Naruto I am Known to the Earth realm as **Kami** \- The creator of every being on earth . As to why you are here , the reason is very simple - You died ." replied the now identified Goddess Kami .

"I d-died? But what happened to the beast?" asked Naruto .

"The creature died and the earth was saved because of you ."

"But due to my incompetence, all my friends died. So I beg you Kami-Sama , please send me to the burning pits of hell so that I can repent for my actions... "

"Don't be foolish Naru-Chan. You have no fault in their death. You, who have survived hell since birth , shouldn't speak of such things. In fact I have a gift in gratitude of your actions ."

"But..."

"No buts Naru-Kun. Since childhood you were the victim of many tortures and lived a life of pure misery, then also your soul remained pure. You, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, are the hero of the GREAT BEAST WAR and the first human in million years to have a heart so pure. So in gratitude of your deeds, I have a reward for you. You will be given a new chance at life."

"New chance at life? What do you mean Kami-Sama?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Now for starters, I will be sending you to a world different from yours.."

"World different from mine?"

"Don't interrupt. As I was saying, you will be going to this new world. You will take with you all your previous life's powers, along with that of the Juubi. You will also get all five affinities and all Jutsus known to the shinobi world will be known to you. Also every Kekkai-Genkai will be available at your disposal along with ETERNAL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN and RINNEGAN. "

"W-WHA-WHAT?!"

"Don't shout Naru..."

"He he...Sorry..."

"Now, You will not go to this world alone. Someone will accompany you. But I will not tell you who is that someone. Not yet . You will find out about it when you reach there. Now go and enjoy your life Young Warrior."

At the end of Kami's sentence, Naruto was absorbed into nothingness.

Naruto landed in an unknown forest. The serene beauty of the place filled his heart with pureness..wholeness...

 **NARUTO'S POV** -

 _The enchanted forest beckoned me into its pulsing heart. How could I resist such a lush Garden of Eden? The deep, haunting ballad of its ancient song called out to me. As old as Adam, the forest was still steeped in plushness and opulence._  
 _With a light heart, I plunged into the over-arching vault of leaf and limb. It was not what I had expected. The exquisiteness of the dawn's light had not yet lanced to the lush, green sward. Because of this, hoods of black shadow hung in the groves._  
 _Coils of vaporous mist en-wrapped the shaggy heads of the oak trees. They writhed around them like a conjuror's milky smoke, sensuous and illusory. Sieves of mist caressed the lichen-encrusted bark. Adding its phantasmal gas to the damp breath of the forest, it glided with deadly intent. It deadened sound, haunted glades and poured into empty spaces. A sepulchral silence overhung the hallowed ground where the trees dared not grow. Nothing stirred, nothing shone, nothing sang. A hollow echoing, like the hushed tones of a great, slabbed cathedral, entombed the wood._  
 _Then a finger of supernal light poked through the misty mesh. It was followed by a whole loom of light, filtering down in seams of gold. Like the luminal glow of the gods, it chased the shadows, banished the gloom and spilled into spaces where the mist once stalked. The fluty piping of a songbird split the silence just as the forest became flooded with light. A fusillade of trilling and warbling detonated all around me as the primordial forest came alive with the troubadours of the trees. I darted between shafts of lustrous-gold light as I went, admiring the butterflies. They pirouetted in the air, their wings a-whirr like little ripples of silk._  
 _The glory of the forest was revealed in the birthstone-bright light. Almond-brown trees stood serenely, awash with a tender glow. Their bark looked like riffled toast and gems of amber clasped their crusty exterior. The first blush of the morn gave the leafy bower a green-going-to-gold complexion._  
 _Idling past suede-soft flowers, I caressed them softly, getting tingles in my fingers. My ears perked up at the metallic, tinkling sound of a stream. It flashed with a tinsel tint through the lace of leaves. When the trees parted, I could see it was sliding into an infinity-pool. The pool looked like a polished mirror of silver, with skeins of swirl-white twisting slowly on the surface. A shiny spillway led to a choppier pond. Boulders colonized the edges of the pond, buffed with pillows of moss. They caused a rocky gurgling as water met stone; a swish, a clunk, a swell and a clop. Sweet fragrances, alluvial and palliative, seemed to flit in and out of my awareness. Sight and smell vied for attention in this soul-enriching dream world._  
 _I put my back against a knobbly boulder, leaning my head against the mossy pillow. I closed my eyes, let my stream of consciousness take hold, and drifted into infinity._

 **END OF NARUTO'S POV** -

Naruto awoke to find a girl standing there. He was enthralled by her beauty.

 **NARUTO'S POV** -

 _This was a young woman, probably about twenty years old, who stood with an air of carefree confidence yet a bit of fear that was most noticeable in her serene blue eyes outlined with a dash of kohl. Soft face with rounded cheek bones, proportionally slim nose, high trimmed brows, soft pouty pink lips, and rounded chin was complimented by her easy, charming smile. Wondrous oceans of blue gaze out in playful curiosity as she smiled; Though, there was a hint of a wild spark lingering behind those lids. She adorned platinum blonde hair, groomed and shining brilliantly, which cropped her gentle face; the mane glimmered down towards her shoulders where it ended, with perfectly cut tips. The uniform hair spilled down between her shoulder blades in bladed formation, the rest of it cropping in circular fashion towards her shoulders where the shortest strands just barely tickled the skin of her collar bone. This young woman had a soft neck and narrow shoulders that form into equally lithe arms and hands, but her midsection couldn't go without notice. Overall her general shape was a toned, hourglass figure defining her chest and hips which are of moderate, if not winding 'definition'. Altogether her skin tone is a light & even tan lending her to porcelain glamour. She was a feathery woman, but owned too many womanly curves that were upheld with a firm youth that bargained the opinion she was, again, probably in her early twenties._

 _In short this was my ideal definition of a women._

 **END OF NARUTO'S POV** -

Naruto seeing the girl stood up and stammered, "W-Who a-are you?"

"I am your slave built for your pleasure master. Kami-Sama created me as a gift for you and told me to serve you for eternity and cater to your every needs. Please let me be by your side and serve you. Thank you master." Spoke the girl, her eyes cast down due to fear.

Naruto was a loss for words."Is everything you just told is true?"

"Yes master. I am Yours to do as you please: as your slave, toy or anything you want to me to be."

 **UP IN THE HEAVENS A CERTAIN PERVERT GRINNED LIKE A MANIAC.**

 **"FUFUFU...SO MY GODCHILD WILL FINALLY BECOME A MAN...WHAT A NICE PLOT FOR MY ICHA-ICHA...HEHE.."**

 **"STOP ACTING LIKE A PERVERT JIRAIYA." SPOKE A CERTAIN REDHEAD WHILE DRAWING HER SWORD.**

"So what's your name?' asked Naruto to the girl.

"I have no name master. Whatever name you give me will be acceptable to me." spoke the slave.

"So how does MIDORI sound?" spoke Naruto thinking for a bit.

"I accept the name master, and I will always treasure this in my heart."

Then they both sat down beneath the tree and Naruto thought for the next course of action. Suddenly four men stood in-front of them with spears and swords in their arms.

"You are to be taken as prisoner and brought to the trial in front of our lord for trespassing in our territory." spoke a black man pointing the sword to their neck.

"Master, can I terminate them?"

' _I need to find more about this place and talking with their leader might be a help_.' thought Naruto.

"No Midori, we will let them take us to their leader." spoke Naruto calmly.

AND THUS BEGAN OUR YOUNG WARRIOR'S JOURNEY TO A NEW WORLD...

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **-** SO...HOW WAS THAT? PLEASE REVIEW AS THIS WAS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A STORY. YOUR COMMENTS WILL ALWAYS MAKE MY WORK BETTER , SO PLEASE REVIEW AND GUIDE ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE THIS STORY FURTHER...

I WILL TRY TO ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER SHORTLY, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED...

THANKING YOU...


	2. MEETING THE LEADER

**DISCLAIMER** **:** I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS...

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** **:** THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS. I WILL TRY TO MAKE MY STORY LONGER AND MORE INTERESTING, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED...

 **THE JOURNEY OF A YOUNG WARRIOR**

 **MEETING THE LEADER**

I dream a world where man  
No other man will scorn,  
Where love will bless the earth  
And peace its paths adorn  
I dream a world where all  
Will know sweet freedom's way,  
Where greed no longer saps the soul  
Nor avarice blights our day.  
A world I dream where black or white,  
Whatever race you be,  
Will share the bounties of the earth  
And every man is free,  
Where wretchedness will hang its head  
And joy, like a pearl,  
Attends the needs of all mankind-  
Of such I dream, my world!

\- LANGSTON HUGHES

 **NOW ON WITH THE STORY**...

The morning sun had risen to wash away the darkness. Narutowas led out of the forest and into an open valley. He now had a much better view of the land. In the direction they were heading, East, Naruto could see the valley end at a small village about five miles away where the tree line picked up again, wrapping itself around the valley. While Naruto did not see any major elevation changes to the North, he did see massive snow capped mountains rise from the South and East.

They now started to pass some of the farms located on the outskirts of the village. The village itself was tucked in at the end of the valley with the hills on either side. It was not long before they entered the village. The houses were built about a foot or two off the ground, Naruto assumed that this was in case of any flooding in the valley. The walls of the houses were made of wood planks, the roof made mostly of straw. Pillars, about the thickness of a tree trunk, supported the outer edges of the roof. The larger buildings were similar but had their roofs made up of wood and were more elaborate. The architecture definitely looked like something out of the dark ages, perhaps almost close to ancient Nordic.

Despite everything Naruto had gone through in the past twenty four hours, the biggest shock came when he saw the residents of the village. While some were half human and half wolf-like, the majority looked like full wolves. They stood on two legs, crooked backwards like the hind legs of a dog and had five fingers on each hand with claws for tearing flesh. Many stood well over six or seven feet tall. Even more startling, their heads looked exactly like that of a wolf, which Midori told were Lycans.

Naruto noticed that the half-lycans seemed to stay isolated in their homes, only peeking out to see the stranger walking down their streets. It seemed that half-lycans were second class citizens. The full lycans however were dressed in much nicer clothing and proudly roamed the streets. But once Naruto had entered the village, all activity stopped. Those in the streets moved out of the way to let them through before turning their gaze to Naruto and Midori. While some had an initial look of curiosity, that quickly changed to hatred. Naruto heard manly low growls in quickly gathering crowd.

"Filthy human!" one of the male lycans growled next to Naruto.

' _Holy crap, it talks!_ ' Naruto turned to look at the lycan, his head was lowered and claws extended, desperately wanting to tear Naruto to shreds. Naruto lowered his head and brows, he clinched his jaw in an attempt to stare down the lycan. Naruto and the offended lycan made direct eye contact with each other, neither wanting to back down. He then went ahead.

They finally approached a large, elaborate building near the center of town. Naruto could only assume that it was the town hall. The building was at least two stories with carved wooden wolf heads extending from the roof. Several stone steps led to a pair of large doors. However, Midori and Naruto did not have to go inside because it seemed that their arrival was expected. This seemed to even surprise Midori as she saw three male lycans step out of the town hall and approach them.

The lycan on the left had brown fur and wore black plated armor over a red robe. Since the outfit looked more ceremonial than practical, Naruto assumed that this was a palace guard. The lycan on the right was the exact opposite, he had black fur and wore black steel armor over chain-mail. He was battle ready, and not just by his outfit. Like almost all the other lycans in the village, he looked at Naruto with hatred and malice. The scars that were visible through the fur showed that he had been in many fights. Naruto's gaze then turned to the lycan at the center. He was clearly older than the others and had a thick coat of white, almost grey fur. He wore an elaborate white robe with red and gold lines that twisted and crisscrossed like vines. Unlike the others, he did not look ready to kill Naruto, instead he looked at Naruto with intrigue.

The black lycan scoffed, "Why did you bother bringing this beast before us? If you had any brains in that tiny head of yours, you would have killed him. I guess you are also growing a soft spot for humans."

"Hold your tongue Ulfric or I'll rip it out," the white lycan growled, "You may consider yourself our best warrior, but I'm still leader of this village. I had instructed my Sons to return any foreigners they found to me alive."

Ulfric backed down and looked away in frustration.

"My name is Radulf, you are in the village of Wolfdell," said the white lycan. "Now, who are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, a shinobi of Konohagakure No Sato. And this young lady here is Midori, a friend of mine." Naruto decided to give honest and direct answers.

Radulf raised an eyebrow, "And where exactly is this Konohagakure No Sato?"

"In relation to here?" Naruto replied with a laugh, "I sure as hell wish I knew."

"So how did you even get here?" Radulf asked, looking even more curious.

Naruto shook his head, "Again, I have no idea. One moment I was in my world, I was knocked unconscious and then I found myself here," lied Naruto with a straight face.

Radulf's eyes widened in intrigue, ' _what did he mean by his world? Did he simply mean some other far away land? No, he had to be from someplace that did not exist in this realm_.' Everything about these humans was strange, their clothes, their weapons and the way they showed little fear around the other lycans. This certainly could not be the warrior the prophecy spoke of, could it? How could someone who was not from this world and had no reason to fight for this world save it? But he simply could not disregard this man, there was still a chance he could be the one. He would need to send Naruto to the Lady of the Mountain to confirm it.

"So you truly are a foreigner," Radulf said with a smile.

"Father," a lycan interjected, "These people have trespassed in our territory, they must be punished."

A wicked smile appeared on Ulfric's face, "Your son is right, I say we hang him from a tree at the edge of our lands and tear him open. He can serve as a warning to the neighboring human villages. And the girl looks young. We can use her as our pleasure slave."

"No!" shouted Radulf, looking back at Ulfrick, "What exactly do you think that will accomplish? I am not looking to start a war with the humans."

"But father!" shouted his Son with frustration. Radulf raised his hand, cutting him off.

Naruto knew something was up, but could not figure out what it was. While the rest of the village would certainly love to tear him to shreds, the very leader of the village was insisting that Naruto remain alive. He was surely not the first human that Radulf had come across, so why was he worth protecting? Naruto could tell that Ulfric and Lydia(Radulf's Son) could not understand either. Radulf knew something that the others did not know about or refused to believe. As Naruto was thinking about his current situation, a flock of birds caught his attention except that something about them did not seem right.

"Get down!" Naruto yelled at Radulf.

The lycan ducked giving Naruto a clear view of the bat like creature that was swooping down for Radulf's head with claws extended. With a loud bang, Naruto fired a single shot of **FINGER SPIRALING SPHERES**. The hideous creature let out a high pitched scream as it fell to the ground. Naruto looked at the creature he just killed. It was the size of a large bird, like an eagle. It's skin was a dark, blood red. Two sunken black orbs made up it's eyes. Despite it's size, it had long razor sharp claws that could easily tear through any hide.

"An imp!" Ulfric said as he gave the creature's corpse a slight kick, making sure it was dead.

The group looked up to see a dozen more imps swoop down into the town square and start attacking the citizens of Wolfdell. Rollo, Ulfric and Lydia unsheathed their swords, the villagers started screaming. Rollo attempted to get Radulf to safety while Ulfric and Lydia split up to fight. Naruto entered the fight too. Almost immediately, an imp made a beeline directly for Naruto. Naruto smiled. The loud, ear-splitting shots from his **FINGER SPIRALING SPHERES** seemed to draw more imps to him. Another imp made an attempt to dive-bomb him on his left. Naruto quickly turned, and fired his **AMATERASU**. Midori also killed many imps using her Fire Whips.

Lydia and Ulfric had each managed to hack and slash their way through a couple more imps. Rollo managed to score a kill too while protecting Radulf. Lydia swung his katana, slicing another imp in half, blood spraying into the air. He looked over at Naruto with amazement, not only was he fighting alongside them but he would also place himself between the imps and other lycans when needed. Naruto turned toward Lydia to see him staring at him. Another imp approached from behind him, Naruto threw shurikens aiming at the beast. Lydia could hear the sharp crack as the shurikens passed right by his head at supersonic speed followed by the high pitched screech of the imp behind him getting shot down.

Naruto could now only see a few imps remaining. He then heard the sound of a child screaming. Naruto looked over to see a small lycan girl face first on the ground with an imp on her back, clawing at her back and head. Her arms were flailing, attempting to get the creature off of her as she screamed in terror. Naruto quickly used **Hiraishin** to get to the girl. When he reached the girl, he grabbed the imp at the base of it's wings, pulled it off the child and threw the creature to his side. Just as the creature tried to get up and fly away, Naruto turned and killed the creature using his senbons.

"Are you OK?" Naruto asked the child, helping her to her feet.

She nodded but John could see several deep gashes on her back. Naruto helped her into a nearby building where other lycans were taking shelter. Naruto then saw Lydia, Ulfric and Rollo sheath their swords indicating that all the imps had been killed. He sighed in relief and ordered Midori to follow him to the leader.

Radulf looked at Naruto and Midori and thanked them for their help. "You both have helped us defeat the imps despite what we did to you. So please forgive us and accept apology for the problems you both faced due to us."

"It was our pleasure to help you." replied Naruto happily.

"You are very polite young man. Now you would be feeling very tired. So please accept our hospitality and rest for the day in our guest houses. Rollo please take them to the River Port and provide them with the gift we give to our helpers and help them in any way possible."

"By gift are you meaning _**them**_?" asked a surprised Rollo.

"Yes Rollo, by gift I mean **them**. Now take them to their living quarters and no more further questions."

"Yes Leader. You both now follow me." spoke Rollo in an angry voice.

' _Now it is getting interesting._ " thought Naruto as he and Midori followed Naruto.

 **IN THE LIVING QUARTERS** :

Naruto sat in the bed and looked at his cute slave who had her eyes downcast for some reasons and looked a little bit puzzled.

"What happened Midori? Do you want to ask something?"

"My master, its just that why didn't you display your true strength at the battle?" chirped Midori shyly.

"Its because if I had used even 5% of my original strength, I could have destroyed the entire village and everyone would have been killed. So I had to only use 0.5% of my original. Now tell me the truth. Tell me the true reason you were unhappy and don't try to lie to me. I hate liars." Naruto replied sternly.

Midori quickly bowed deep, her head touching the ground and replied fearfully, "My master please forgive this slave for her insolence. This will not happen again. Please forgive me Master. Please don't cast me aside."

"No need to fear me Midori. Just speak your mind now, Okay?..."

"Thank You master for being so forgiving. I was just wondering why haven't you taken me yet? Am I not beautiful master? Have I done something to displease you master?" Midori spoke shyly and fearfully and again looked to the ground in shame. "Sorry master if I was out of line in speaking with you."

"No Midori you have done nothing wrong." spoke Naruto and then thought about the meaning behind her sentence and then the words hit him.

"... _taken me yet_.." Naruto then passed out having a huge nose bleed.

Midori looked at the passed out Naruto and blushed and then slept beside him, hugging him tightly.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** \- AND... THE SECOND CHAPTER IS UP. SO, HOW IS IT? PLEASE REVIEW. YOUR REVIEWS HAVE HELPED ME A LOT AND WILL HELP ME AHEAD IN THE FUTURE. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND CORRECT MY MISTAKES.

THANKING YOU...

 **I WILL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICKLY, SO PLEASE STAY TUNED...BYE BYE...**

 **So I am asking you guys, which anime characters can be added in this fic?**

 **To give your choice, tell me in the following format -**

 **NAME OF ANIME -**

 **NAME OF CHARACTER(S) -**

 **NAME OF HAREM GIRLS -**

 **ANY VILLAIN THAT CAN BE ADDED -**


	3. BECOMING A LORD

**DISCLAIMER** : I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I ONLY OWN MY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. IT SURE WAS A GREAT INSPIRATION TO KNOW THAT MY WRITING IS BEING LOVED. THERE NEVER CAN BE A BETTER DAY FOR A WRITER TO KNOW THAT THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE WORLD TO READ AND LOVE HIS WORK. FOR THAT I THANK YOU FROM MY HEART. THANKS...

* * *

I wandered lonely as a cloud

That floats on high o'er vales and hills,

When all at once I saw a crowd,

A host, of golden daffodils;

Beside the lake, beneath the trees,

Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

Continuous as the stars that shine

And twinkle on the milky way,

They stretched in never-ending line

Along the margin of a bay:

Ten thousand saw I at a glance,

Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.

The waves beside them danced; but they

Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:

A poet could not but be gay,

In such a jocund company:

I gazed—and gazed—but little thought

What wealth the show to me had brought:

For oft, when on my couch I lie

In vacant or in pensive mood,

They flash upon that inward eye

Which is the bliss of solitude;

And then my heart with pleasure fills,

And dances with the daffodils.

\- WILLIAM WORDSWORTH

* * *

 **THE JOURNEY OF A YOUNG WARRIOR**

 **BECOMING A LORD  
**

Naruto woke up to find a weight on his body. On further analysis, he found Midori sleeping happily on his body, her naked body shining a golden hue, due to the rays of the sun. He smiled happily as he remembered last night events. He gently shifted Midori on the side of the bed and tried to wake up from the bed. He didn't wanted to disturb Midori's sleep. But as he stood-up from bed, the sudden jerking caused Midori to awaken from sleep. She woke up from sleep and saw Naruto smiling sheepishly at him. It then took her a moment to recollect last night memories. Her face became red, the shade of tomato, reminding Naruto of a shy bluenette from his home-world.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO YESTERDAY NIGHT'S EVENTS** :

 _Midori woke up to find someone sucking on her breasts. On rubbing her eyes, she found it to be Naruto._

 _"M-Masterrr...Ahh! What are you doing?" Midori asked blushing while panting due to the pleasure her master's touch was giving her._

 _"Didn't you asked me to make you mine...hmm?" replied Naruto in between his sucking session, a bit teasingly._

 _"I understand master. Thank you for heeding to this slave's selfish desires. I am not worthy."_

 _This sentence from Midori angered Naruto and he forcefully crushed her sentence via a kiss. Then he stood up._

 _"Midori, remove all your clothes and lay on the bed, your ass up." Naruto ordered Midori harshly._

 _Complying to his wish, she did what was needed of her. Then Naruto violently took her from behind. Then kissing her again, he told her, "Now never consider yourself unworthy of my love. You don't know how much you mean to me. In a very short span of days, I am beginning to love you. So don't ever consider yourself not worth."_

 _Midori's eyes widened as she cried and spoke, "Thank you master. You don't know how much relief you you have given me by speaking these sentence. Thank you master. I will always try to please you more nicely as you have placed so much trust in me master. Thank you master."_

 _Then they began their lovemaking which would lead to passionate night for both of them. Their passion of youth lasted many hours in that night._

 **END FLASHBACK** :

* * *

Remembering the night, Naruto again smiled warmly and kissed Midori on her lips again.

* * *

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER :**

A few minutes later, Naruto heard the door open and close again as someone entered the house. As the curtain pulled back, Naruto expected to see Rollo but instead a female lycan entered. She was shorter that the male lycans but still taller than John. Her fur was primarily reddish in color with white around the lower half of her muzzle and down to her chest. Her hair however was brunette and flowed down her back. She wore a dark, emerald green dress with yellow detailing that followed the curves of her body and neckline. A slit in the right side of her dress exposed her leg from the mid-thigh down.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting", she said in a tender, almost motherly, voice. "I'm Anya and you must be the human everyone is talking about."

Naruto nodded, "Yes, name's Naruto. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Well enough with the pleasantries, we have provided food at the ground floor." she said putting her hands together, "Now follow me."

Naruto and Midori followed the lycan to the ground floor. After finishing the food, which consisted of Ramen ( Much to the pleasure of Naruto ), they were informed that Radulf wishes to meet them at evening. Until then they were free to do whatever they liked. Naruto then decided to devote his time to practice his tijutsu katas and ordered Midori to gather much information about the city as he left for a place to train.

Naruto was practicing his katas when he heard a voice from behind.

"It looks like you are preparing for battle," said a voice next to him. Naruto looked over to see Radulf standing on the porch as he put the bracelet on his right wrist.

Naruto smiled, "You never know. I've been attacked twice since I've been here."

"I'm sure you have a few questions for me," he said. "But this is a conversation best kept out of earshot of others. Let's take a walk."

Naruto and Radulf had been walking up the steep dirt path for the last fifteen minutes. They were well outside the southern edge of the village and making their way up the valley walls. The forest was thick and Naruto could not tell just how high up they exactly were. Radulf moved at a steady but quick pace, however this was a normal walking speed for a lycan. He looked back, expecting to see the young human struggling to keep pace. But Radulf smiled when he saw Naruto right behind him, having no trouble keeping up. Naruto remembered the long and intense runs during training, this was no problem for him.

"We're almost there" Radulf said.

The trail then veered to a sudden right. Eventually the trail came to a small clearing at the top of a tall bluff. Near the edge of the bluff stood a single cherry blossom tree, some flowers blooming and others struggling to fully come out.

"It will be beautiful one it fully blooms" Radulf said, reaching up to examine one of the newly bloomed flowers.

Naruto moved to stand next to Radulf. From the top of the bluff he could see all of Wolfdell directly below him, cradled by the valley. Looking directly in front of him, to the North, Naruto could see more forest over the next hill. From the bluff, he could get a better view of the magnificent snow-capped mountains to the East. He looked back down at the village below. This was the best view that he had of Wolfdell. Naruto spotted the two-story palace at the center of town. The buildings got smaller as they extended out toward the edge of town, finally ending at a few small farms just outside the main cluster of buildings.

"This is a beautiful place you have here," Naruto said, turning to Radulf.

Radulf smiled, "It is a beautiful place. However, from up here, you would never know that so much hate flowed down there."

"So why do lycans hate humans so much?" Naruto inquired.

"Most lycans would ask the same thing about humans," Radulf replied turning back to Naruto. "Neither side inherit-ably hates each other, it's merely the product of a misunderstanding that has lasted generations.

"Misunderstanding? Sounds like you are putting a more rosy twist on the story than there really is. I mean, how did this all start in the first place?"

"Again, your answer would depend on which side you asked. Humans would say that we attacked and killed their people when they traveled through the woods. Lycans would say that humans were trying to actively hunt us down."

"Did your people attack theirs unprovoked?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps a few lycans did long ago without the knowledge of the rest of the village. On the other hand, the humans could be placing blame for regular wolf attacks on us and as you discovered that's simply in their nature."

Naruto rubbed his forearm as he recalled the wolf pack attacking him the first night he arrived to this world. He had seen those same wolves roaming around the village since he had arrived, but they were much tamer. But once they were outside the village, Naruto could only assume that their natural instincts took over.

"I guess it's also in human nature to fear what's different," said Naruto, "Perhaps that's why other humans tried to hunt your people down."

Radulf smiled and nodded in agreement. "However, it's amazing how a single enlightening experience can shatter all preconceived notions and completely change your outlook toward others. An experience that you and I both had."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Just what experience was he referring to?

"During the imp attack," Radulf answered, clearly seeing the confusion in John's expression. "Naruto, I know when I see the heart of a true warrior. You did not care that those who were attacked hated you, insulted you and held you against your will. You simply saw others in trouble, others who needed protecting. You saw past our differences and followed your heart to do the right thing."

"So what was your experience?"

Radulf closed his eyes and looked back up at the cherry blossom tree. "Like many lycans, I once despised humans. I hated them for what they had already done to my people."

This was a revelation to John. He had always assumed Radulf had always been above the fray of hate and anger. Radulf had shown him, a human, nothing but kindness since he arrived. John found it difficult to imagine Radulf as someone who hated humans like Ulfric did. However, John knew from experience just how easy it was to let unbridled hate infect oneself.

"One night I was roaming the forest hunting," Radulf continued. "Suddenly, a loud scream caught my attention. I went to investigate and found a group of human bandits surrounding a helpless woman, they were going to rape her. While I was sickened by their barbarism, there were more of them than I wanted to confront and they were well armed. I was going to pass silently by and leave the woman to her terrible fate, but I felt something that I had never felt toward a human before."

"Compassion," Naruto said, completing Radulf's thought.

"I saw the terrified look on her face as the bandits approached her, like predators savoring the upcoming kill. I knew right then that human or not, this was someone who needed help and I was the only one who could save her. So I rushed in, managed to take the first two bandits by surprise. After that, well, let's just say it was a rough fight. In the end, I had managed to kill all the bandits but I was badly wounded myself. As I sat there bleeding, I noticed that the human woman was still there. But she did not look at me in fear or hatred, instead, she came over and helped tend to my wounds. I did not know just how safe she would be in the human village, so I snuck her into the palace here in Wolfdell. She was only going to stay for a day or so, but then something happened."

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what had happened.

"I fell in love with her," Radulf continued. "I had heard about lycans selecting humans as mates before, but never understood how it could happen until then. I had never loved anyone as much as I loved her, but our love was still forbidden. I managed to keep it secret for a year or so, but once Lydia was born, the rest of the village found out."

"So the leader of the lycans takes a human mate and fathers a half-human, half-lycan son. I take it that did not go over well with the rest of the village." said Naruto.

Radulf turned away from the cherry blossom tree and looked back down at the village below. "Traditionally when a lycan takes a human mate, they are exiled from our lands. I did have my supporters who stood by my decision, but there was still a coup." His white, furred ears lowered as his face saddened, "I fought, killing many of my own friends. In the end I managed to defend my name, my throne and my son. But I was unable to protect my mate, she did not survive the night."

"I am so sorry," Naruto said sympathetically.

"I take it you've lost a loved one before?" Radulf asked, turning back toward Naruto.

Naruto nodded. "There's one more thing I don't quite get. If you won the battle, why are the other half-lycans treated like second class citizens? Why don't they have the same privileges as Lydia?"

"It was not a complete victory, closer to a stalemate. When after much fighting, my detractors agreed to end their attack as long as we came to an agreement in order to end further bloodshed. Lycans, their human mates, and offspring would be allowed to remain in the village but could never have the same rights as any other citizen and had to remain in their homes whenever possible. However, part of the agreement was that Lydia was allowed the same rights as any other lycan." Radulf smiled slightly but still showed a sense of regret, "It was my most selfish decision as a leader...but my best decision as a father."

Naruto was astonished that Radulf would be this open to him. Sure he had asked Radulf about his past, but he could have easily dodged the question. Instead, he opened up to Naruto and gave him the intimate details to his past. John never revealed his past to anyone. The more recent events in his life were tragic and dark, but he never wanted the sympathy of others. However, Radulf's actions inspired him to open up just a little bit.

"What was her name?" Naruto asked as he finally caught up to Radulf.

"Anara," Radulf replied, looking back at Naruto. "Her name was Anara."

They both then continued walking until they reached a huge lake covered by mist.

"This is a holy ground for us. Our people come here to take the blessings of the Mt. Goddess and ask for whatever they desire. No one, except one of our kind is allowed here." Radulf filled in the details about the place.

"Then why did you bring me, a complete stranger, to your sacred grounds?" inquired Naruto.

"You see that small rock on the middle of the lake? There is a rumor among the old Lycans about that rock. Inside the rock, is a special sword designed by the Goddess herself for a man that will come from somewhere very very far away and one day will become the greatest in this world and will lead many into peace. He will have Golden hair and Blood-red eyes..."

"And you believe I am that particular someone...correct?" Naruto asked cutting Radulf's words.

"Ah..Yes. The saying tells that this man will be the reason for creatures of all races to live together in peace and harmony."

"So, how can you confidently say or prove that I am that special someone?"

"My heart says you can be trusted and I can feel your power emanating from you. But that is not enough of a proof. So I brought you here to test it out myself. You just need to touch the rock over there, without getting drowned in the water and without using a boat. I know you feel this is not possible for anyone, but this is what is written in the holy texts." replied Radulf.

' _Interesting...Things are getting interesting_ ' thought Naruto.

"So I just need to do this and you will know that I am that special someone?" Naruto asked while thinking.

"That's pretty much the process." Stated Radulf flatly

Naruto then did a very high jump into the air and using chakra, .flew towards the rock and touched it, much to the shock to Radulf. The rock started glowing and a sword appeared on his hand and a golden light engulfed Naruto.

"H-HOW ON THE EARTH DID YOU DO THIS?!" shouted a shocked Radulf.

"Trade secret..." replied Naruto while grinning.

"You have achieved a feat that no has ever achieved!" Radulf said while bowing down to Naruto.

Naruto was surprised at that and even more surprised when he saw all the villagers coming out of their hide bowing down to Naruto. Naruto was lost for words at what he was seeing.

"What is all this? Why are you all bowing down to me?"

"This was all a facade put up to find out the lord of the village." Came a voice of Midori from behind Naruto.

"What facade?"

"We always bring unknown people to our land putting down a facade to find their true nature and motive and to see if they truly are the person our holy scripts talked about." replied Radulf.

"So all those imps were false as well? And all the hate towards humans?"

"We still hate the humans but the imps were a facade. We are terribly sorry if this has cause you trouble. We only wanted to find the person who will become our new lord. As to the distress my people have caused you, I present myself to be killed for all of your discomfort. Please forgive us and become our new lord." Replied Radulf.

"No I offer myself lord, Please kill me and leave leader." Lydia replied.

"No please take me!"

"No please take me!"

"No please take me!"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" barked a now enraged Naruto while leaking a small amount of killing intent that nearly made all of them present there terrified by the sheer power.

"Now that you all have quieted down, listen to me carefully. I am not taking anyone's life to satiate my pleasure. As for Radulf, he will remain as your leader as I have no interest in ruling. I just want to travel this new world meeting new people and having some fun with Midori." Spoke a now calm Naruto.

"But my lord, you are the leader. Our master. Our Goddess chose you. Please don't reject us." spoke Radulf on behalf of the whole village.

"If you all insist then all right. I will become your new lord."

"Thank you my lord..." Radulf began to speak, but was cut by Naruto.

"Now as your new lord, I have an order for you. My first order for you is that Radulf will be leading this village in my absence. Now no further questions. End of discussion." Naruto spoke sagely.

"If this is what your order is master."

"OK...but I and Midori will leave tomorrow morning. Now lets leave to our Guest-house Midori." Naruto spoke as they both vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **NEXT MORNING** :

Naruto and Midori stood at the exit of the village as whole village came to see them off.

"Now please accept a gift to aid you in your adventures ahead." Radulf said as Lydia stood in-front of Naruto in kneeling position.

"Umm.. for your kind information I am a guy having interest in females and not male. I am not a gay." spoke Naruto with a grin.

Suddenly Lydia started glowing with a golden hue and in place of Lydia, stood a curvacious young girl.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat when he looked over at the beautiful young woman kneeling in-front of him. Looking at her stature, Naruto estimated that she was probably three to four inches shorter than him. She was fair skinned but still had the right amount of color and looked silky smooth. Her breasts were not huge but not too petite, probably C cup sized, yet still a wonderful sight for the eyes. They were barely contained by the small white chest-plate she wore that looked more like a bra than a piece of armor. Several black rectangular plates tied together made up a spaulder on her left shoulder, like a piece of samurai armor. What looked like a large, black fur hide covered her right shoulder. She wore a short, white leather skirt that showed off her well toned creamy thighs.

"T-That m-means that all the time Lydia being a male was also a facade." Naruto asked as he looked like a fish out of water.

"Yes...Sorry master. Now please accept this slave and she will serve you better than anyone and she can also work as a guide for you." Radulf said.

"OK...the more the merrier...Welcome to the family Lydia." Naruto spoke sheepishly.

"Thank you master, but my real name is Sakura."

"S-Sakuraaa...?!"

"Is that a problem master. If you don't like my name, you can change it."

"No..No...it's just that it was a name of my friend." Naruto said as he remembered his pink haired friend.

"NOW LET'S CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY..." Naruto shouted as he walked towards East with his two slaves trailing right behind him.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE** : AND ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW MORE AND MORE TO HELP ME GAIN CONFIDENCE TO WRITE MORE...

THANK YOU AND BYE BYE...

* * *

 **P.S** \- Please visit my profile to vote in a poll regarding the following question : **Which anime you think should be the best watch among anime-lovers?**

 **THANKS AND KEEP VISITING...**


End file.
